


Alone, But At Home

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, Flash Fic, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: A short piece of descriptive writing practice based on a mental image I had of Kathryn stargazing on New Earth. Many thanks toMiaCooperfor her helpful writing suggestions.





	Alone, But At Home

 

He hears her sometimes in the dead of night – the swish of satin against skin, the padding of bare feet on the ground. Most nights as he lies awake, her quiet footsteps tiptoe to the door, then she disappears into the dark world outside.

He followed her once, to see what she was up to. He crept silently to the door of the shelter and peered out into the moonlight beyond. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but gradually the pale figure became visible. Stepping lightly across the dewy grass, her robe swirling about her legs, she strolled slowly towards the tree stump where he had been carving headboards earlier that day. She settled herself on the smooth surface, shook the dew from her feet, then hugged her knees close and tilted her face towards the sky.

Her auburn tresses fell freely around her, silken shadows blending with the satin cascades draped over her shoulders. He was almost convinced he could see a wistful expression on her shadowed face as she gazed at the heavens, at the stars glittering far beyond her reach – the one place he believed she truly belonged.

He still hears her at night, moving through the house like a ghost. She takes care never to wake him, and he is sure never to disturb her. He’ll let her have her moment, alone on that tree stump in the cool night air. Alone with the stars that she loves.

Alone, but at home.

 


End file.
